Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Gravattack
Gravattack is a new alien in Ben 10: Omniverse. His evolved form is Ultimate Gravattack. Appearance Ben as Gravattack Gravattack is literally a living planet. He is a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are tan with three toes. He has three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wears black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Albedo as Negative Gravattack Negative Gravattack is magenta-colored, and has red eyes. His Ultimatrix symbol is red, and is present in the same location as Ben's Gravattack's Omnitrix symbol. Bad Ben as Gravattack Bad Ben as Gravattack is violet colored, and has mint green eyes. His core and gravity powers is purple. His Omnitrix symbol is mint green, and is present in the same location as Ben's Gravattack's Omnitrix symbol. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his core has been moved to his upper chest, slightly smaller in size. He wears black shoulder pads, gloves, and boots with green stripes. The Omnimatrix IV symbol has been moved to his lower chest. Negative Gravattack has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but with a burgundy color to his skin. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his ''Omniverse appearance, but his core is green and the Omnitrix is located there. The colors on his pants are reversed. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Omniverse appearance, but the Omnitrix dial is positioned on his chest. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix, he has his Omniverse appearance. He now has sharp peaks on his body. His shorts are now full pants and he wears boots. He has a spike on each knuckle. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he has his Omniverse appearance but he has one planetoid hovering next to his shoulder. When 11-year-old Ben uses him, the eyes are large, round, and yellow and he wears pants like Eye Guy's. When Benzarro uses him, his eyes are lavender, his knobs and spikes are long, sharp spikes, and he is the color of brimstone. His gravity fields are pale green. His core is a solid grey stone, and he is shrouded in extreme amounts of yellow and lavender gas. When Irish Ben uses him, he is orange-brown and his core is orange. Also, his belt is like AF/UA Brainstorm's neck brace. When Basil uses him in the movie Time's Flatline, he has a yellow core, the black lines are running with water, his eyes are red and the belt is like AF/UA Brainstorm's neck brace. In season 3 of BTEU onward, his brown areas are gray with green moss. Powers and Abilities Gravattack can control gravity to manipulate the weight of objects, motion of objects, or slam them down to the ground with ease. Gravattack can make matter or energy orbit around him whenever he retracts his limbs, giving himself the appearance of a planetoid sphere. Gravattack can manipulate his own gravity in order to levitate. Gravattack possesses enhanced strength as shown when he punched a hole in the ground trying to hit the Time Beast. He also has enhanced durability, as shown when he endured physical attacks from Fistrick's armor. Gravattack can survive in a vacuum of space. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix he can fire blasts from his core. He also has more precise gravity control, creating different forces of gravity on different parts of an object. Weaknesses As revealed in Food Around the Corner, if he takes large amounts of damage to his core, he could meltdown and explode, much like an actual planet. Gravattack's large body makes it hard to move in small spaces. As shown in For a Few Brains More, sudden changes of mass can throw off his orbit. As shown in Fight at the Museum, he can not stop someone from using energy-based attacks. Fan Fiction Appearances *He will start appearing in Ahmad 15 in End of Arguments. *It will also appear in season 3 of JUU. *Gravattack will also appear in Will 10 X. *It will be a starter in Ben 10: Backyard Adventures. *Gravattack will also appear in Ben 10: Legends. *Gravattack is scheluded to appear in Mig 10: Gamaverse. *He will debut sometime in Noah 10. *He will appear in Super Omniverse as well as Go Busters. *He will appear in Ben 10 multiverse *He is in Amoshtrix *He is set to appear in the 2nd season of Ben 10 Alien Alliance. *In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he appears in The Tenth Hour to battle Dalek Kon. Ben 10: Unbound Ben 10: Super Omniverse He now has the Supertrix on his chest and he has fingerless gloves. He appears in Heroes Divided. Aen 10 He is part of the orginal 10 Appearances *Above All (first appearance) *Hunted (Aen 10) *Power (Aen 10) John Smith 10 Gravattack was unlocked when Brago grabs the Omnitrix, allowing it to scan his DNA. Appearances By John *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by clone 1) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special (x2) By Ultimate John *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) *Out of Luck *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo *Reunion (John Smith 10) By Metal John *Metal John (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Manipulation (first re-appearance) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (x2) By John *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (with a broken arm) Phantom Watch By John *The Sixth Round (first re-appearance) *Castle Maze *Ultimates (John Smith 10) By Bioids *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By John 10,000 *His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) *His World Part 2 Spacewalker By John *Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) (x2) *Republic City (by clone 2) By Ben *A Little Like Home (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) Kingdom Hearts By John *Halloween Town (first re-appearance) * Twilight Town *Phantom of Twilight *Merciless *Revenge of Darkness By Zexion *Hollow Bastion By Phantom X *End of the World Part 1 Omniverse *It Was Them (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Gravattack first appears being summoned from the black materia, having the power to summon a meteor to the planet and destroy it. Appearances Summoned by Rob Lucci *Illusions By John *Friends (JSXFF) *Sister Ray *Phantom's Wrath Part 2 'dylan 10 ultimate omniverse' Appearnce: Good twin evil twin Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Gravattack in We The Conquerors as he fights Vilgax and Psyphon. He uses his gravity powers to hurl the two enemies around before he makes Vilgax's ship go on red alert, causing the three of them to crash in Anur Transyl. He is voiced by David Kaye. The Adventures of Clockwork and Eatle In The Adventures of Clockwork and Eatle, Gravattack lives peacefully high in the Dragon Mountains. He is eventually found by Clockwork and Eatle and begged to defeat Kickin Hawk. He will first appear in the series in The Gravity of the Situation, Part 1. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: David Kayne Appearances *''Break Out (BTDW)'' (first reappearance) Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Clown Catastrophe (first reappearance) *Quest to Conquer Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *We The Conquerors (first re-appearance) *Puppets on a String Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * PROLOGUE (first re-appearance) * Phantoms Bishop 10 In the Original Series, Bishop didn't know how to use Gravattack's powers well yet. By Bishop 10: Time War, Bishop has mastered Gravattack's powers. Bishop 10 Appearances *Pilot (Bishop 10) (Gravattack was the first alien Bishop turned into) *Hear Me Cry (Gravattack was used to battle Papa Puppet's Puppet) *At World's End (Part 1) (Gravattack failed to close a black hole) Bishop 10: Time War *Evolution (Gravattack flies to a planet before getting pulled in) Gallery Pro Gravattack.png|Pro Gravattack gr.png|Gravattack in max 13 Noahgravattack.png|Noah 10 Gravattack Gravattack Albedo.png|Albedo 10 Gravattack Stan as Gravattack.png|Stan as Gravattack Will Graviton.png|Gravattack In Will 10 X Kirby rook.png|Gravattack in Ben 10: Pro Evolutions 48-Graviton.PNG|Joseph as Gravattack in Super Omniverse Nega Gravatack.png|Nega Glen as Gravattack|link=Gravattack (G10) ultimate gravattack.png|Ultimate Gravattack|link=Ultimate Gravattack danscheid. Png|danscheid IMG00256.jpg|His toy MCGravattackSkin.png Ben 10,000 Gravattack.png Gravattack Meme.PNG Gravattack Comic.png 210px-Gravattack OV 8-1-.png Gravattack action pic.png BTDW Gravattack.png|Gravattack in BTDW Gravattack 12.png|In Chris 12 BTE Gravattack.png|Gravattack in BTE Albedo as Gravattack.png|Albedo as Gravattack BTANSGravattackNew.PNG|In BTANS basil gravattack movie.png|Basil as Gravattack in Time's Flatline.